By The Sea Shore
by Galileo
Summary: No plot. Just Kaworu and Shinji having some more time together before the drama.


[May 11, 2002. Edited Nov5, Dec30, and finally June 2]  
  
By the Sea Shore  
  
by Galileo  
  
May contain shounen-ai if you see it *shrugs* (Dun like, dun read… or review -_- Some ppl like to review before reading it seems) Kaworu and Shinji spending time by the lake. I wanted to practice their characters in an undisturbed setting. If Kaworu decided to delay his mission another evening. PG  
  
"Shinji", a grey hair boy said kindly. The boy beside him turned to him with his innocent look, "Hm, yea?" It made Kaworu's red eyes glimmer at the compassion Shinji constantly conveyed. It was something he admired and was curious about. He wanted that innocence to remain in his own existence. He glanced back at the lake where they had first met while asking, "What are you thinking about?" The other followed his gaze and leaned back on the rock, his palms cold against the stone much unlike his warming face. With that almost unnoticeable blush he murmured, "nothing"  
  
Well that wasn't what he was looking for, but it was sort of what he expected. He laid his intense eyes over the brunette again before Shinji stuttered out something still vague, but delightfully more satisfactory. "It's just, I-I don't really get to go anywhere that often anymore. A-And I'm glad I have someone to hang around. Like you.." Kaworu couldn't stop noticing the blush accompanying everything his friend told him. It was rather amusing and without thought, he chortled. Shinji frowned.  
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
Kaworu doled, lazily pointing at him, "You. I've never seen someone so easily embarrassed. Hm, every thought of yours is like a treasure; you feel insecure sharing them. But the way you blush is adorable". Shinji's face flushed color as he mentioned it.   
  
"Is not!" Shinji stated in defiance, "I don't blush that easily" He knew he was contradicting himself but he wasn't use to people being so blunt yet kind at the same time.   
  
"Only around me?" Kaworu leaned back and inquired amusedly. He felt good to have that kind of effect on the one he cared so much about. Observing Shinji's face darken so evidently from pink to crimson made him chuckle again. When he tried to defend himself mumbling and telling him to shut up he flung into straight out laughter. Frustrated, Shinji sat up on his knees and shoved Kaworu. He watched the speed of events whirl by as his angel lost his balance and landed with a splash off the boulder.  
  
Crawling to the edge, he observed the grey-hair boy stand up in the water and sputter out whatever he'd accidently inhaled. There was a moment of silence as Shinji gazed into Kaworu's eyes, noticing the seaweed dangling off of the angel's head. Realizing his friend was ok, he abruptly went into a fit of laughter himself.  
  
Kaworu stood straight from his cringing position, dragging the debri off of himself. He felt awkward - a tinge submerging on his cheeks. Just how a situation like that came about so suddenly and having the third EVA pilot showing so much emotion caught him off guard.  
  
Shinji took immediate notice even though he had rolled onto his back and was looking at his buddy upside-down. "Look who's blushing now", he teased, subsiding his giggles. A pale hand was put up to his cheek. This was a new feeling for Kaworu, a new experience. He pouted in thought before dragging his soaking form back onto the rock. He took off his shirt to wring it out. While he put it back on and started buttoning his now semi-dry top, Shinji asked, "You're not mad at me, are you?". Kaworu turned to him and smiled casually, "Of course not".  
  
"The sun is starting to set. It's beautiful, ne?" He then continued. Shinji nodded slightly, still laying on his back, "Nnn". Truthfully the brunette would of never noticed. Nothing seemed good these days. But he realized that that wasn't true, for he had laughed only a moment before, hadn't he? "I-I guess". The taller boy smirked, finishing off what the other pilot was thinking, "As long as you're with someone you love, anything can be beautiful". Shinji blinked but left his friend's statement at that. They spent a few minutes like that, just relaxing.   
  
And, for doing nothing, they couldn't of been more satisfied.  
  
Could they have been anywhere else doing absolutely anything, they would of kept as they were in their tranquility. And for a moment they forgot they were in a war. They shut out the death and pessimism that laid waste in what had become Tokyo-3. Shinji forgot his pain and independence, Kaworu forgot his mission. All that there was, was what was whatever happened to be on that rock on the beach in the middle of nowhere of the man-made lake.  
  
"It's a shame we won't be able to spend another day like this", the silence broke. Kaworu spoke with a sorrowing softness. And for a moment he lost himself; In the reddish colors that spread across the sky, the warm breeze sending a certain scent in the air.. relaxing and enjoying the company of the boy he had found here. It seemed so simple to him right now, and for once it all had a meaning. Yes, it would be a shame destroying it all.  
  
"Why not?" The brunette proposed leaning up on his elbows, "We'll just come back tomorrow. Head Quarters doesn't care". Wincing, he processed his friend's request. Then he nodded his head, and gave him that eerily sincere smile. 'For you, Shinji, I'd give the world. At least for another day' he thought.  
  
=----owari----=  
  
Kaworu Nagisa, Kaworu of the seashore.. 


End file.
